


love is alive

by Hawleysmiller



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawleysmiller/pseuds/Hawleysmiller
Summary: just some light hearted post reunion content along with everyone’s reactions to robert and aaron getting back together !





	love is alive

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly i would just like to apologise for not posting in forever,ive been super busy with school work and exams but im gonna be posting a lot more often i promise ! Hope you enjoy this little fic

Robert awoke to the light from the usual spring morning sun seeping in through the blinds ,the sun shining brightly in the bedroom with the noise of little birds chirping outside. He was lying up right beside aaron,his arms around his beautiful husbands stomach,snuggling his head into the nook into aaron’s neck,their hands tangled together. Robert hadn’t slept this well in months.

Aaron awoke to robert stroking his soft and fluffy hair.  
‘Hey’ aaron said in his soft and almost sleepy voice still worn out from after not getting much sleep last night with the mind blowing reunion sex.

‘Hey i didn’t think you were awake yet’ robert smiled up to him still stroking his hair.

‘What are you doing rob’ aaron was used to casual affection but he assumed because he hadn’t had it in months that it felt different to him but a good different.

‘Just seeing that you’re real,aaron i dont deserve a second chance i never thought you’d take me back and it doesn’t feel real. Have i ever told you how amazing you are’

‘Hey I think we’ve both proved that we’re rubbish without each other. I want this to work let’s just not look back okay I love you’ aaron replied reassuring robert that he knew he’d made the right choice taking him back.

‘I love you so much’ robert leaned over and kissed aarons forehead.

‘Livs gonna freak out isn’t she’ robert slowly pulled away from aarons kiss, knew how much he had hurt liv and didn’t expect her to be forgiving at all but he hoped that one day she might be able to get past everything. She was like a little sister to him and he loved her an awful lot.

‘I’m not gonna say it’s likely to be a walk in the park telling her but rob i can’t see her freaking out I know how much she misses you,especially helping with the algebra homework ey’

‘I am useful for something’ robert laughed with a massive grin spread across his face.

‘you’re useful for many things mr dingle’ aaron smirked and leaned in to give his husband a soft and lingering kiss.

‘what did i do to deserve that’ robert loved how natural everything felt with aaron again,he thought it would take a long time to get back to how they used to be but he was finding much easier than he originally thought.

‘just for being amazing’ aaron smiles softly up at robert.

‘since when did you get so soft’ robert loved to tease aaron

‘shut up’ aaron replied laughing and lightly slapping robert on the arm

‘So are we um .. gonna tell everyone today’ robert wasn’t sure whether aaron would want this to be public knowledge just yet.

‘Of course but we do it together yeah ?’

‘Yeah together’ robert smiles at him 

No sooner after their conversation,robert and aaron fell asleep again,robert nuzzles his head into aaron’s neck once again and his breathing begins to slow down and he falls into a deep sleep beside the man who he loves more than anything,he’s never felt so content before.

When they both finally managed to drag themselves out of bed,they decided to head over to the pub and firstly tell chas about them getting back together.

Robert and aaron began walking into the pub,aaron held out his hand and robert grabbed it. They walked in hands locked together,it felt so natural.

‘hiya mum’ aaron called to chas as the pair went up the the bar together.

‘oh hi love is there something you wanna tell me’ chas replies with a sly grin on her face,already knowing what her son was about to reveal.

‘um yeah we’re back together and we wanted to tell you first as we didn’t want you finding out from anyone else’ aaron began to worry about how his mother would react after convincing him practically all of last year to stay away from robert.

‘ I’m not going to say that I’m robert’s biggest fan and I think you both know that’ chas gave robert a knowing look and robert nodes back knowing they’d never be the best of friends after everything.

Robert and aaron both froze thinking that this was it.

‘But as long as you’re happy im happy’ chas smiles at the pair of them.

‘Oh thank god we thought you were gonna freak out mum’ aaron laughed with a sigh of relief.

‘You look after him though,hurt him again and you’ll have me to answer to okay’ chas directed at robert.

‘I know,I know chas I promise you right now il never ever let him down again you have my word’ robert replied in a serious tone and chas knew he meant every word

‘Right well you can both have a drink on me then’ chas said as she began pouring them both a pint and smiled over at the pair of them drinking in the corner,it was so nice to see her son properly happy again.

 

‘Where’s the party then’ faith came running through the pub and went straight over to the pair.

‘Wow nan calm down who told you’ aaron was confused as to how she knew already 

‘Natural grandmothers instinct love. So tell me all of the gossip I want to know everything when did it happen,where,how,why’ 

‘Last night,it’s what we both want’ robert decided to answer this time.

‘I’m so happy for you both always knew you two were made to be and goodbye to dr boring ey’ faith laughed.

‘Thanks gran’ aaron was glad to see that so many people in his family were accepting robert back into the clan.

‘Must ask though do you have a spare room in that lovely house of yours because I think I would make the perfect lodger’

‘No !’ robert and aaron both shouted out at the same time in sync,knowing how much chaos she would cause.

‘Okay,okay I suppose I would be a bit of a nightmare now il leave you boys to it. Congratulations again’ faith said while getting up and going to the bar.

‘Thanks nan see you later’  
‘Yeah cheers faith’

 

Vanessa next came into the pub with charity and went straight over to robert and aaron.

‘Hey rob how did it go with that chef mike last night did you pull ?’

‘Vanessa um’ robert replied awkwardly noticing that vanessa didn’t realise that he was back with aaron.

Aaron grabbed roberts hand to show he was back with his husband.

‘Oh oh my god you to are back together ahhh’ vanessa screamed with delight.

‘I’m so happy for you both,I’m so sorry I didn’t realise at first I’ve put my foot in it’ vanessa cringed at what she had said before hand.

‘It’s fine vanessa don’t worry we can all pick things up wrong oh and eh how’s things with you and charity’ aaron laughed.

‘Well considerably we’ll actually,I really like her’ vanessa smiled 

‘That’s great ness we’re so pleased for you both keep flying that bisexual flag as part of our contract’

‘Ey next time all us girls go on a night out you two are coming with us and I won’t take no for an answer’ vanessa said already planning the next night out.

‘But we’re not single anymore ness’ robert said confused.

‘Ah that doesn’t matter we’ll still have so much fun’ 

‘Okay okay it’s a deal’ aaron laughed.

‘Right later guys’ vaness went back up to the bar to see her girlfriend.

‘You know what we’ve gotta do now’ 

‘Oh eh what’ robert knew what aaron as going to say,they were going to have to tell liv the news but he wasn’t sure he was prepared for any backlash.

‘Hey it’s okay’ aaron saw how worried robert was about telling liv 

‘She still hates me aaron’

‘She loves you underneath it all I promise,come on’ aaron grabbed roberts hand as they went back home.

 

They walked in to see liv sprawled across the floor attempting to complete her maths homework.

‘Hey liv’ aaron said to his younger sister

‘What the hell is he doing here’ liv replied giving robert a filthy look.

‘Liv we need to talk to you,robert and I we’re back together’ 

‘I can’t belive this,are you seriously telling me you dumped alex to get back with the man who got someone else pregnant aaron’ liv sounded furious as she got up off the floor and went over to the pair of them.

‘Liv look I know how much I messed up but I regret all of it.Please just give me the chance to put this right okay’

‘Right okay,love him,treat him right but hurt him again and you’ll have me to answer to’ 

‘You’re so hard’ aaron laughed at Livs protective mode.

Robert brought the two of them into a hug,the three of them smiling and he knew he was finally

home.


End file.
